Everything Except Fate
by TrekkerST
Summary: James Kirk ha vivido gran parte de su vida en Iowa, hasta hace un par de meses que se mudó al sur, conociendo inmediatamente a Leonard McCoy un excelente médico de Georgia y en proceso de divorcio. Una noche de borrachera lo ha llevado a conocer a un vulcano del que no recuerda más que un par de orejas puntiagudas y un rubor verde.
1. Chapter 1

_**Everything Except Fate**_

**Inspirado en: **Indian Summer - Stereophinics

**Pareja:** Kirk/Spock (lento)

**Clasificación: **PG-13 para el lenguaje

**Universo: **Reboot/Abrams Universe

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje maduro. Slash o relación Hombre/Hombre.

**Resumen: **James Kirk ha vivido gran parte de su vida en Iowa, hasta hace un par de meses que se mudó al sur, conociendo inmediatamente a Leonard McCoy un excelente médico de Georgia y en proceso de divorcio. Una noche de borrachera lo ha llevado a conocer a un vulcano del que no recuerda más que un par de orejas puntiagudas y un rubor verde.

**Referencias/Extractos: **

_[…] It was a cold September,__  
><em>_Before the Indian summer,__  
><em>_That's the thing I remember,__  
><em>_When she gave me her number,__  
><em>_Went from station to station,__  
><em>_On a train 'cross the nation,__  
><em>_And the rain of November,__  
><em>_That's the time that we ended […]_

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Star Trek y todo lo relacionado con su universo, no me pertenece, es una propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y Paramount Pictures, así como de J.J Abrams. Yo no soy dueña de nada más que la historia**.**

**Línea temporal: **Ninguna, la siguiente obra es totalmente independiente y/o Universo Alterno. Amanda y Vulcano están vivos, así como Pike también.

**N/A: **Está historia participa en el evento:

"_San Valentín Spirk 2014"_

*Sin embargo la dedicatoria principal es la siguiente:

_Para mi Comandante y Primer Oficial Mujer… Que se enamoró de la relación Kirk/Spock desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Inminente invierno

-Maldita sea Jim, ya te dije que no, soy un médico, no tu niñera. Si quieres ir a emborracharte ve y búscate compañía, yo estoy ocupado.- Leonard McCoy dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño en las narices de su amigo y compañero de departamento.

-Oh, vamos Bones, es viernes y mañana no tienes guardia-expresaba a gritos el rubio recargado en la pared junto a la entrada del cuarto de baño asiéndose escuchar por encima del sonido de la ducha.- Además…

James Kirk continúo su parloteo durante el cual McCoy soltaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra e intentaba bloquear la irritante voz del joven detrás de la puerta. Leonard no entendía las razones por las que su amigo lo quería llevar de fiesta justo ese viernes, podría haber elegido otro o mejor no haber elegido ninguno, el sureño solo quería descansar todo el fin de semana después de la última reunión con Jocelyn y su abogado. Sin embargo tan solo llego al departamento que compartía desde hace un par de meses con Kirk, este lo bombardeo con una increíble cantidad de pregunta. Cuando este trató de contestarle, al otro se le ocurrió la _fantástica _idea de ir a tomarse unas copas para, según palabras de Jim _'quitarse las tensiones y el mal humor'._

Fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y pasos acercándose, únicamente deteniéndose a pocos metros de él.

-Bones, no puedes esconderte en la ducha toda la noche-dijo Jim un poco más cerca.

-¿Ah no? Pues mira-replico el médico mordazmente.

-Si tú insistes…-respondió el rubio cada vez más cerca del otro, estaba a punto de deslizar el cristal que separaba a ambos cuando el timbre sonó indicando una inesperada visita.- De acuerdo Bones, te has salvado esta vez, pero luego…

-Deja de amenazarme niño y ve a ver quién demonios está en la entrada-murmuro de mal humor McCoy suspirando de alivio y agradeciendo a quien sea que los buscara.

No es que le importara realmente que Jim lo viera, después de todo él era el médico de cabecera de Kirk sin embargo sabía que estaría acorralado entre la ducha y su amigo, el cual no lo dejaría vestirse hasta que accediera a salir con el joven. A pesar de ello estaba seguro que sin importar la visita Leonard terminaría acompañando al niño a un bar de mala muerte que solo serviría alcohol barato. No, si saldrían sería bajo sus reglas.

Y la primera era ir a un buen lugar, no de esos que frecuentaba el rubio solo para continuar alargando su lista de conquistas.

Salió de la ducha solo con una toalla cubriendo de la cintura para abajo, otra secando su corta cabellera que aún dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de agua por su pecho. Se dirigió a su habitación, el que, por fortuna estaba frente al baño, entro y se cambió, poniéndose rápidamente un par de boxers, encima unos jeans grises ligeramente desgastados y una playera azul marino. Dejo la ropa sucia en el cesto de la esquina y se encamino a la sala donde podía oír claramente la voz de Jim y otra que no supo reconocer, pero que al parecer era de un hombre. Ellos estaban riendo pero al ver al médico dejaron la plática mientras Jim aun sonriendo se ponía de pie.

-Hey, Bones, este es mi hermano Sam, Sam este es Bones-los presento Jim con un poco de diversión filtrándose en la voz.

El hermano de Jim se giró para ver al recién llegado y Leonard pudo al fin apreciar el parecido entre los hermanos Kirk, tenían casi el mismo tono de cabello y los rasgos de la cara pero sin lugar a dudas el tono cerúleo de los ojos era el mismo.

-George Kirk-dijo el rubio mayor extendiendo la mano.

-McCoy-contesto el sureño tomando la mano que le ofrecía y dándole un ligero apretón- Leonard McCoy.

-Jim me estaba diciendo que iban a salir- inicio la conversación George.

McCoy miro al más joven que ahora tenía una extensa sonrisa en la cara. El medico solo quería apuñalarlo con un hipospray y borrarle la expresión de suficiencia.

-Si Sam, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-respondió rápidamente Jim antes de que Bones negara, tomando su chaqueta negra del respaldo del sofá donde horas antes la había dejado y saliendo por la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de los otros.

-Yo…no sé si sea….-empezó a responder el otro Kirk.

-No lo es-lo corto el medico de mal humor- vamos antes de que al niño se le ocurra alguna otra estupidez.

McCoy suspiro, maldiciendo por lo bajo el momento en que conoció a James Kirk.

* * *

><p>Bones se había quejado todo el tiempo desde que salieron del departamento sobre ser arrastrado sin su consentimiento por Jim a su juerga por lo que lo mínimo que debía hacer era ser quien eligiera el bar al que irían. Motivo que los llevaba a donde se encontraban justo ahora. Sentados en un bar club con presentaciones en vivo.<p>

No era que Jim se quejara de la música en vivo, en realidad le encantaban ese tipo de sitios que raramente encontraba sin embargo, él solo quería emborracharse hasta la inconsciencia.

Necesitaba un descanso de la mierda de cosas que había pasado el último par de meses. Sam lo había encontrado y no tardaría mucho tiempo en que su madre lo llamara pidiéndole que regresara a casa. Él no estaba dispuesto a volver. Al menos aún no.

La voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos. Subió la mirada para ver el rostro de quien reclamaba su atención, encontrando un par de torneadas piernas enfundadas en unas medias oscuras y una mini falda negra que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. La joven también llevaba una blusa blanca un poco más justa de lo que debería, la cual contrastaba con su demás atuendo dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos, algo más grandes de lo normal. Su cabello era lacio, de un color castaño que llevaba atado en una larga coleta. La oscuridad del lugar no dejaba que Jim viera muy bien sus ojos pero parecían ser de un color grisáceo.

-Hola-saludo Jim con su mejor sonrisa coqueta y extendiendo la mano- Mi nombre es…

-Jim deja de coquetear con la mesera-murmuro Bones entre dientes- linda yo quiero un bourbon con hielo. ¿Y tú Sam?-ordeno y se volvió al mayor de los Kirk.

-¡Bones! No seas grosero con la señorita-regaño Jim a su amigo para luego mirar a la joven- Discúlpalo, solo está de mal humor. Mi nombre es Jim Kirk-volvió a sonreírle ahora en disculpa.

-Yo soy Kitty-susurro un poco más alto la joven para dejarse oir por encima de la música que en ese momento había comenzado y ruborizándose al ver la sonrisa de Jim.

Los otros dos solo veían el intercambio de sonrisas y miradas entre el rubio y la joven mesera. Sam decidió que debía cortar el coqueteo de su hermano así que se aclaró la garganta ganándose la mirada de ambos. La muchacha se ruborizo aún más si es que se podía al ver al otro rubio.

-Siento interrumpir pero me gustaría ordenar mi bebida ahora-dijo el otro Kirk con diversión al ver el nerviosismo de la joven-

-Sí, claro señor-se apresuró a contestar la chica sacando un PADD de notas y escribiendo rápidamente sus pedidos cuando los jóvenes ordenaron- En un momento les traigo sus pedidos-dijo finalmente y se fue.

Jim se quedó mirando la espalda de la joven hasta perderla de vista. Al volver la vista a su hermano y su amigo vio la diversión en uno e irritación en el otro. Jim los ignoro, giro la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de todas las personas en el local. Al estar sentados en una esquina del mismo podía ver la entrada, también el escenario que en ese momento estaba ocupado por un par de tipos cantando una canción de siglo XXI. Si su memoria no le fallaba, la canción se llamaba 'Last Mile Home', aunque no estaba seguro, hace mucho que no escuchaba música de ese tipo.

Los acordes de una guitarra llenaban todo el sitio. Kitty llego con sus bebidas así como también una botella completa de whiskey, las dejo sobre la mesa frente a ellos y sin decir nada se fue. Jim volvió a mirar su retirada pero ahora maldiciendo no haber hablado más con ella. Sin duda era bonita, con ese cuerpo que poseía y ese largo cabello. Cualquier hombre lamentaría perder una oportunidad como esa.

A su lado Bones y Sam tomaban sus bebidas como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida y no solo hace un par de horas. Jim amaba a su hermano y estaba feliz de verlo pero aun no terminaba de entender como lo había encontrado, él se encargó personalmente de que nadie supiera donde estaba. Al parecer, cuando se trataba de familia era difícil simplemente desaparecer del mapa.

Suspiro con cansancio. Necesitaba algo más fuerte que solo un poco de whiskey para tratar con el tema familiar. Dejando su asiento se dirigió a la barra. Podía ver a la joven que lo atendió un par de sillas más alejada. Esa noche solo se iría con unas copas encima. Nada de mujeres. Tomo asiento junto a un lugar vacío.

-Dame lo más fuerte que tengas-El barman lo miro con una ceja alzada pero no discutió y puso un vaso delante de él, llenándolo con un líquido color granate.

* * *

><p>Kirk rotaba el ahora vaso semivacío entre sus dedos mientras esperaba que el barman le sirviera más. Iba por su décimo trago cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en el sitio a su lado. Giro su rostro para ver a su vecino y quizá dedicarle un comentario sarcástico cuando la vista lo dejo totalmente calado.<p>

Ahí, a su lado estaba, quizá el primer Vulcano que él había visto en sus veinte años. Jim debía admitirlo, la vista era espectacular. No todos los días te encuentras un Vulcano en un bar y mucho menos sentado junto a ti. Él debía aprovechar la maldita ocasión. El Vulcano hablaba con el barman y maldita sea, Jim amaba su tono de voz. Era de una profundidad impresionante. Destilaba seguridad.

Jim no sabía de qué iba la conversación, posiblemente estaba lo suficientemente borracho hasta ese momento como para hilar más de tres palabras, y ver un par de orejas puntiagudas acompañando ese acento exótico en el hombre que estaba a su lado terminaba de aturdirlo.

Estaba por abrir la boca cuando la misma joven que lo atendió a su llegada lo tomo del brazo instándole a levantarse de su lugar. Bones y su hermano estaban detrás de ella con preocupadas miradas. Le decían algo pero él no los escuchaba.

Jim los miro solo un momento, volteo a ver al vulcano junto a él. Unos preciosos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. Jim sonrió logrando sacar un rubor verde que se extendió desde las mejillas hasta sus orejas. Él quería extender la mano y tocarlas. Pero se contuvo.

Lo último que vio Jim fue una mirada de asombró y un poco de preocupación en la mirada de su vulcano cuando la oscuridad lo absorbió.

-¡Jim…!

* * *

><p>Kirk se despertó con un constante ruido que al abrir los ojos pudo detectar el origen del mismo en su alarma. Apago la maldita cosa. Se acomodó nuevamente entre las sabanas, hacia frió. Estaban a mitades de Noviembre, era lógico que el frio comenzara a sentirse advirtiendo del inminente invierno.<p>

Él no recordaba haber puesto su alarma la noche anterior, ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien llegar al departamento que compartía con Bones.

No podía volverse a dormir. Ahora estaba despierto. Se sentó en su mullida cama. De pronto los recuerdos asaltaron su mente. El bar, una bella mesera, él pidiendo un trago al barman, el vulcano sentado a su lado, un rubor verde.

Un par de ojos marrones. Preocupación y un grito.

Salto de la cama casi corriendo, sin importarle su estado semidesnudo, el frió, su mal aspecto o el terrible dolor que se apoderaba de su cabeza, seguramente producto de la resaca. Bones debía contestarle un par de preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como ya mencione arriba la obra esta escrita para el evento "San Valentín Spirk 2014" de la pagína de Facebook, Kirk/Spock: La teoría de un gran conspiración Slash. Les sugiero que se den una vuelta por allí, valdrá la pena. Lo juro xD**

**Un abrazo.**

**P.D: Quejas, sugerencias, demás llamar al 01800... Naahh es broma, dejen un review para reclamos. Se los agradecería infinitamente. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everything Except Fate**_

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje maduro. Slash o relación Hombre/Hombre. Spirk de fondo

**Referencias/Extractos: **

Whatsername – Green Day

_[…]__Thought I ran into you down on the street,__  
><em>_Then it turned out to only be a dream,__  
><em>_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,__  
><em>_She went away and then I took a different path,__  
><em>_I remember the face,__  
><em>_But I can't recall the name,__  
><em>_Now I wonder how whatsername has been__Seems that she disappeared without a trace,__  
><em>_Did she every marry old? __What's his face? […]_

**N/A: **Está historia participa en el evento:

"_San Valentín Spirk 2014"_

*Sin embargo la dedicatoria principal es la siguiente:

_Para mi Primer Oficial y Comandante Vulcana….Que se enamoró de la relación Kirk/Spock desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia._

**N/A: **Bien, este es el segundo capítulo pero antes de que comiences a leer quiero que sepas que me disculpo enormemente por la falta de diálogos, no soy buena para ellos y los evito. No es necesario que escuches la canción (si es que no la has oído antes) para que entiendas la historia pero te la recomiendo de cualquier forma. Y al grupo también.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

_Destino_

Percibía perfectamente el sonido que producía el agua de la ducha al correr. Esos sonidos que acostumbraba hacer Bones cuando se bañaba, cantaba bajito casi sin dejarse escuchar, pero el leve rumor de las notas le llegaban a Jim a pesar de la considerable distancia entre un cuarto y otro. Después de todo, el medico no cantaba tan mal, incluso se podría decir que hubiera sido un gran cantante si este no fuera mejor en una sala médica. Algo que Jim agradecía infinitamente era el hecho de haber conocido al sureño. Le dolía un poco en el orgullo admitirlo pero Bones le había salvado el trasero a Jim más veces de las que recordaba. Y a pesar de eso, el mismo médico no le pedía nada más al rubio.

Su amigo era una de esas personas con las que podían confiar cuando piensas que ya no se puede confiar en nadie más. Una de esas personas que ya no encuentras fácilmente. De esos que realmente no quieres perder. Su compañero de apartamento había demostrado en todas esas diversas ocasiones en las que lo hubiera salvado de una pelea o de alguna situación incómoda con algún novio enfadado. Si, Bones era un gran amigo.

El último par de semanas no habían sido miel sobre hojuelas, en realidad todo lo contrario. Aun así el médico estaba con él, apoyándolo y siendo un sostén dentro de lo caótica que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Jim lo negaría si alguien se lo preguntaba directamente, pero él reconocía el esfuerzo de Bones para con él.

McCoy estaba pasando por un divorcio. Algo duro para el médico no por el hecho de perder a la mujer que amó sino por perder a su hija. La cual no tenía idea de porque se separaban sus padres. La pequeña Johanna McCoy incluso a su corta edad (unos tiernos 4 años) demostraba más madurez de la que Kirk mostró en su momento.

Jim la admiraba por ello. Se parecía tanto a su padre en ese sentido que el rubio no pudo evitar quedar encantado en el mismo instante que la conoció. Hace ya casi un año atrás. Su corazón era tan noble como el del médico y rubio odiaba no poder hacer nada por protegerla de la situación que pasaban ambos, tanto padre como hija.

Jim los amaba a los dos.

Le hubiera encantado que alguien se preocupara por él cuando lo trataron mal y lo excluían por tener un padre muerto y una madre la mayor parte del tiempo en el espacio, a la cual solo veía un par de veces al año. Si, podía entender a lo que se sometería la pequeña McCoy…

En ese momento el ruido que hacia Bones (terminada su ducha o eso suponía Jim) en la sala/comedor/cocina lo saco de sus pensamientos. Jim se disponía (muy a su pesar, si se lo preguntaban) a levantarse de la cama (también muy cómoda), mientras agudizo el oído, pretendiendo escuchar mejor lo que hablaba el medico tras la puerta.

-…mientras que él se larga a ese maldito bar-murmuraba un malhumorado hombre en otra habitación sin ser consciente (y si lo fuera, ni le importaría) de que su mejor amigo lo podía oír con claridad al estar despierto ahora.-Ya le dije yo que debería superarlo. Han pasado unas malditas tres semanas y él idiota de Jim ni siquiera recuerda nada. Maldito duende de orejas puntiagudas _COMOSELLAME-_maldecía Bones procurando ser el único en oírse.

El medico vertía granos de café dentro de la cafetera esperando que esta le preparara su tan ansiada bebida mañanera, la cual podía despertarlo y mantenerlo de pie durante varias horas consecutivas. No reparo en el hecho de que su compañero de apartamento se encontraba en ese momento en la entrada de la cocina. Jim estaba estático al escuchar la última afirmación del mayor.

El rubio miraba la espalda de su amigo. Paralizado. Había llegado en el momento que el sureño llamaba a _su_ vulcano "maldito duende de orejas puntiagudas". Este solo quería una taza de ese inconfundible aroma a café que llegaba hasta su habitación. Así que dejo la cama para acercarse a la cocina, sin embargo, el comentario de su amigo lo sorprendía.

Es cierto que el médico (incluso su hermano Sam, aunque el mayor de los Kirk era un tema aparte) se quejaba de la actitud que estaba tomando Jim.

El rubio se la pasaba de bar en bar divirtiéndose (casi todas las noches acudía a uno o varios bares). Sin embargo el más frecuentado por él era el que lo había llevado a conocer al vulcano del que quedó prendado, Bones lo reprendía muchas veces al día por dejarse llevar solamente con la impresión de un desconocido en él. Jim era consciente de que su amigo únicamente se preocupaba por él, excepto que no era necesario. El sureño ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas familiares como para cargar con los problemas (si es que así se le podía decir lo que él sintió cuando vio al vulcano) de Kirk.

Jim tenía la necesidad de encontrar a su desconocido vulcano (¡¿Cómo demonios se llama?!), y no descansaría hasta hallarlo. Aunque, si era sincero con él mismo, la búsqueda era cansada. Las últimas semanas se estaban convirtiendo en tediosas para el rubio, no solo por el hecho de buscar al hombre sino también porque su madre al final se había puesto en contacto con él.

Winona Kirk le llamaba cada dos días para saber sobre su salud, si se estaba cuidando, si se había metido en una pelea de bar… Jim maldecía a su hermano por ir a contarle a su madre de su paradero. Él no odiaba a ninguno de los dos pero tampoco le agradaba demasiado la idea de tener a ambos al pendiente de cada paso que daba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se habían preocupado antes.

-¿Jim?-Bones se giró con una taza de café en la mano y un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro-¿Qué haces ahí parado niño?

-Yo…-comenzó a responder Kirk. Quería decirle que lo había escuchado. Quería que supiera y dejara de preocuparse por él, que mejor se preocupara de sus propios asuntos. Quería gritarle a Bones tantas cosas. Miro los gestos que hacia el médico-Nada-termino de contestar luego de un rato.

El rubio pasó junto a un cauteloso Bones para servirse una taza de café. La sirvió y tomo una manzana roja encaminándose a la sala del departamento. El mayor ignoro al rubio mientras replicaba su desayuno.

El ruido de la televisión lleno la silenciosa sala, ahogando los sonidos externos de una ciudad en pleno despertar. Jim se dedicaba a pasar los canales con un mando a distancia desde su asiento en el sofá, frente al televisor. Era muy temprano y su día libre por lo que no haría nada hasta la noche, momento en el cual se iria a sentar en la barra, platicaría un par de cosas con Larry (el barman) intentando sacarle el nombre del vulcano que tanto esperaba encontrar Jim.

Suspiro con cansancio y pesar. Tal vez Bones estaba en lo correcto al decirle que olvidara al vulcano. Quizá solo era una fantasía más de su mente.

Kirk no creía en el _destino_, pero ¡maldita sea! Probablemente debería comenzar a creer en ello. Tal parece que mientras más buscaba Jim a ese maldito vulcano sexy, el _destino_ se empeñaba en que no lo encontrara. Demonios, ni un nombre tenía. Jim estaba jodidamente perdido.

Él, realmente quería volver a ver el ligero rubor verde del vulcano y esa profunda mirada por eso iba a los bares. Confiando en toparse otra vez al tipo. Ver nuevamente esas sexys orejas puntiagudas.

Se imaginaba el por qué no recordaba mucho de esa noche. Bones se encargó de confirmárselo la mañana siguiente.

[...]

_-¡Te desmayaste porque tu sistema no aguanto todo ese alcohol!-McCoy comenzaba a exaltarse más de lo normal en él. _

_-Oh vamos Bones, tú sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira…yo puedo…-respondía Jim engreídamente._

_-Mira niño-interrumpió el médico más calmado-Si crees que tengo tiempo para discutir contigo estas muy equivocado. A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo trabajo y ya voy retrasado-Bones tomo su maletín, saliendo por la puerta de la entrada con un leve murmullo al deslizarse cerrada esta y dejando a un estupefacto Jim a mitad de la sala._

_[...]_

Bien, dejaría que el _destino _decidiera.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, Leonard miraba al rubio ver el televisor sin verlo realmente. Parecía que el niño estaba teniendo una especie de epifanía. McCoy se contuvo de acercarse al menor y escanearlo. Él dejaría que Jim arreg<em>lara lo<em> que tuviera que arreglar. Ya estaba grande para eso.

Tomo sus cosas y con un "hasta luego" sin ser respondido, dejo el departamento. Sería un día ocupado en el hospital.

* * *

><p>-…papá dijo que lo veríamos ahí, tío Jim-Johanna McCoy caminaba de la mano de Jim Kirk parloteando sobre sus muñecas y demás juguetes recién adquiridos. Estos se dirigían al lugar donde ya los esperaba el padre de la niña. Habían quedado de ir a cenar los tres al restaurante cercano al hospital en el que trabajaba el médico. Era la última semana de Jim en Georgia por lo que la ex de Bones había accedido a dejar a la niña con ellos hasta que el rubio se fuera, después de todo, la pequeña le tenía un gran cariño a Kirk como para considerarlo su tío a pesar de no compartir sangre o algún vínculo familiar.<p>

Terminando la semana Jim partiría rumbo a Deneva. Sam se casaba con una hermosa mujer llamada Aurelan y el menor de los Kirk seria el padrino de la boda. No lo negaría, era feliz al saber que su hermano por fin encontró a la persona que lo complementaba.

Observo a la pequeña que caminaba a su lado. Esta se dedicaba a mirar los lugares que pasaban, ya no hablaba de sus muñecas. Solo miraba.

Jim dirigió la vista al mismo punto que la de su sobrina.

Su corazón dio un brinco.

Ahí, al otro lado de la calle dándoles la espalda estaba un vulcano. El rubio podía jurar que era un vulcano, la curva de las orejas lo delataban, aun estando de espaldas. Jim ansiaba cruzar la calle, pero no iba solo. Johanna estaba con él y no sabía que decirle. ¿Qué lo esperara? No, eso era más que estúpido de su parte. Dejar a la niña solo por saciar su curiosidad estaba fuera de sus planes. Podría llevarla con él…Únicamente debían atravesar esa calle.

El desconocido volteo.

Y las esperanzas de Jim se quebraron.

Ese vulcano, no era _SU _vulcano. Emprendió nuevamente la marcha junto a la pequeña (ni quiera noto que se habían detenido), la cual solo veía al rubio con extrañeza pero increíblemente sin preguntar, mientras el adulto maldecía en su interior al que determino que ese corte de cabello en los vulcanos les quedaba bien. ¡Por Dios! Solo hacía que tuvieran un parecido estético.

Pero Jim reconocería al vulcano del bar. Solo debía esperar un poco más, su instinto le decía que las cosas cambiarían pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>N:A: <strong>Agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer y pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía. Esta por demás decir que esta obra es posible debido a la pagina de Facebook **"Kirk/Spock: La teoría de una gran conspiración Slash" **deberían confiar en su instinto así como Jim y entrar a la pagina.

**P.D: **Mujer, no vuelvas a espantarme como en el primer capítulo U.u

Ad astra per aspera


	3. Final Chapter

**Everything Except Fate**

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje maduro. Slash o relación Hombre/Hombre. Spirk

**Referencias/Extractos: **

I Found You – The Wanted

_[…]And we all get lost, all get lost__  
><em>_Searching for that piece of mine__  
><em>_Just when I have given up__  
><em>_Looking for some kind inside _

_That's when_

_I found you, you, you__ (x3)_

_I found you, in the darkest hour__  
><em>_I found you, in the pouring rain__  
><em>_I found you, when I was all in need__  
><em>_And your love pulled me back again__  
><em>_Found your little river of pure emotions_ _[…]_

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Star Trek y todo lo relacionado con su universo, no me pertenece, es una propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y Paramount Pictures, así como de J.J Abrams. Yo no soy dueña de nada más que la historia**.**

_A ella_

**N/A: **Primeramente les debo una disculpa por el mes atrasado, esta historia debió haber sido terminada hace mucho pero estuve ocupada con otras cosas (no es excusa pero es todo lo que tengo). Segundo, también pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía. Como les había dicho, Amanda esta viva y es amiga de Winona. Se supone que Jim y Spock se conocieron en algún momento de niños pero ninguno tiene recuerdos de ello, Spock porque era muy pequeño y Jim un bebé, pero de ahí surgió la conexión entre ellos, además de que son almas gemelas y todo eso.

Creo que eso es lo principal.

*Para más aclaraciones leer la nota al final del texto.

**Disfruten la lectura**

**P.D: **Este capítulo también se lo dedico a Lisset por su felicitación e inspiración para terminar con la historia, así como a mi querida compañera de rol Juna.

Capítulo Final

Encuentro

_[…]_

_Podía sentir el intenso calor de Iowa a sus espaldas, ese calor que lo acompaño durante su feliz infancia y terrible adolescencia, ese tipo de calor del cual pensó podría abandonar, dejarlo en su pasado, dejar sus años en esa casa vieja perteneciente a la granja Kirk, esa antigua casa que había pertenecido a su familia durante mucho tiempo._

_Esa casa, de la que, igual que el calor había pensado en dejar muy atrás, lejana, en sus recuerdos al fondo de su mente, aún a pesar de que las pesadillas persistieran y el dolor permanecía, él se equivocó._

_Mucho tiempo le había dado vueltas al plan de vender la finca, durante esos momentos en los que sabía que su hogar estaba entre las estrellas, más específico en la nave con la mejor tripulación que un Capitán estelar podría haber pedido, ya no importaba si no tenía un lugar a donde regresar durante su permiso en Tierra y con su hermano Sam encontrándose en una colonia en Deneva donde era científico y padre, mientras su madre Winona Kirk era la actual Capitana del USS Kepler los dos le habían dejado a él esa casa en Iowa._

_Nunca tuvo oportunidad de venderla._

_Y ahora, tras mucho tiempo, estaba de vuelta, estaba regresando a la propiedad que lo vio crecer, la cual lo vio ser maltratado por un culo de padrastro durante dos años, la casa en la que paso un año después del genocidio en Tarso IV._

_La última vez que había estado en esa casa era justamente después de Tarso. Aun podía recordar el hambre y el olor a muerte en el aire. Podía ver a esos pequeños niños que salvo pidiéndole otro poco de comida. Incluso se veía a sí mismo, pequeño, escuálido… frágil. En diversas situaciones todo lo que duro la hambruna. Se veía entrando a casas vacías, forzando la cerradura que, a pesar de estar deshabitado el lugar las puertas estaban intactas. Lograba verse buscando comida para los niños que protegía, y la forma recortada de Kodos contra la oscuridad cuando Jim había sido capturado. Vio a Pike y a su madre yendo en su rescate._

_Tratando de olvidar el pasado, el Jim Kirk sonriente y alegre se perdió. Después de Tarso, no fue lo mismo._

_[…]_

Se despertó sobresaltado. Jadeaba en busca del aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones. A su alrededor, las blancas sabanas de su cama se encontraban mojadas por el sudor que abandonaba su cuerpo. Respirando agitadamente volvió a tumbarse entre las almohadas intentando calmar su respiración errática. Recordó Tarso, recordó el calor, incluso podía sentirlo aun en su espalda. Había sido tan real el sueño que le daba escalofríos el solo volver a pensarlo. Quería regresar a dormir pero sabía que, en el preciso momento en que cerrara los ojos estaría bajo el calor de su antigua vivienda.

Un ruido interminable, se encargó de despejar los últimos vestigios de sueño en él. Giró su cabeza a la derecha. Ahí, justo en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama se encontraba su alarma.

El reloj marcaban las 6:00 a.m. Estuvo mirándolo por un rato después de apagar la alarma. Escuchaba el zumbido tintineante en su tímpano.

Solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla más.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Unos golpes lo sacaron de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta que antes estaba cerrada para encontrar ahora la rubia cabellera de su madre. Winona Kirk le sonreía del otro lado de la habitación.

-Esperaba que no estuvieras dormido. Ha llegado una misiva. Me necesitan en el Kepler-

[…]

La nave de su madre había partido dos semanas antes. Él se había quedado en la granja a pesar de la necesidad que sentía de salir en cuanto su madre se fue. Winona no le dijo cuando regresaba, solo dijo que esperaba encontrarlo a su regreso. Aún escuchaba las exigencias de su madre para que no se metiera en problemas durante su ausencia, incluso llego a sugerirle una visita a Sam o llevárselo consigo. Algo que Jim no quería ni aunque le propusieran estar a cargo de la misión.

…

-_Podrías venir conmigo, ya lo sabes.-decía una rubia mujer mientras terminaba de poner el desayuno en la barra, esperando expectante la respuesta de su hijo._

_-¿Es en serio mamá? No creo que a nadie de tu tripulación y mucho menos al Capitán Stevens le agrade la idea de tenerme en su nave quien sabe por cuánto tiempo-contestaba el menor de los Kirk comenzando a devorar lo que había preparado su madre, quizá la comida que no ingeriría en varios días. Su madre podía tener muchos defectos sin embargo era una excelente cocinera-, además sabes perfectamente que no quiero unirme a la Flota Estelar o tener nada que ver con ella-repentinamente su apetito se había esfumado. Alejo el resto de desayuno por terminar con un poco más de brusquedad de la necesaria y se dispuso a irse de la cocina cuando escucho la voz de su madre._

_Se detuvo de espaldas a ella._

_-Jim, sé que piensas que la Flota tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar nuestra familia, pero…-la voz de su madre se desvaneció y un sollozo entrecortado fue lo que continuo. Jim ya había pasado por eso varias veces en los últimos años la diferencia era que esta vez no se quedó para ver como terminaba. Ya sabía cómo terminaba. Se alejó rumbo a lo que había sido su habitación durante los primeros quince años de su vida. _

_No miro detrás de sí a pesar de que aún podía escuchar el llanto de su madre. Una mujer a la cual amaba pero todavía no podía perdonar. Dejo escapar una solitaria lágrima. La suficiente para hacer consciente de que el dolor permanecía intacto en él, sin embargo ahora era mucho más soportable._

…

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada lo volvió al presente. Salió al encuentro de sea quien fuera que llegaba a la granja.

Vio a su madre entrar acompañada de otra mujer más o menos como de su misma edad, quizá un par de años más joven de los cincuenta de Winona. Era morena y llevaba el cabello cubierto por un tocado azul que contrastaba con la ropa que usaba. No parecería humana si no fuera por la mirada marrón que cruzo con Jim en cuanto lo vio mientras quitaba el tocado de su cabeza dejando caer su larga y negra cabellera con algunos mechones grisáceos, tal vez por la edad. Abrió ligeramente la boca en lo que parecía un gesto de asombro o quizá iba a hablar. Jim no estaba del todo seguro.

-¡Jim!-hablo su madre con sorpresa en cuanto lo vio parado junto a la entrada y evitando que su acompañante hablara.-Supuse que estarías fuera a mi regreso.

-¡Valla mamá! Y yo no pensé que mi presencia te incomodara tanto. No, ¿sabes? Sí, si lo sabía-exclamó Jim con sarcasmo y un dejo de aflicción en la voz.

-¡James Tiberius Kirk! A tu madre no le hablas de esa manera-el tono de su madre se alzó una décima por encima de lo normal. Para Jim eso era la señal para una retirada o una discusión asegurada. Por el rabillo del ojo noto el ligero movimiento de la otra mujer, debía estar incomoda de estar en una situación como la que comenzaría. El rubio resoplo fuertemente.

-¿Tú eres James?-hablo la mujer de mirada café con interrogación en los ojos y curiosidad en la voz.

-Eh…Si, señora-Jim se adelantó y extendió la mano derecha la cual fue inmediatamente tomada por la mujer estrechándola.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Yo soy…-empezó a contestar la aludida siendo interrumpida por la madre de Jim.

-Ella es Amanda Grayson, Jim-dijo la rubia mujer como si con solo decir el nombre de la otra esto respondería a las interrogantes de su hijo.- Es la mujer que se casó con el embajador Vulcano y una antigua amiga mía.

-No sabía que tuvieras una amiga tan importante y no fuera de la Flota mamá-se sorprendió el rubio.

-Ya ves que sí Jim. Vamos a la cocina por un café, allá puedes preguntas todo lo que quieras-insto la rubia.- ¿No es así Amanda?

-Por supuesto Winona-respondió con una sonrisa la señora Grayson.

Jim tomo la maleta de la mano de su madre mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y dejarla en la habitación de esta, viendo como las dos mujeres comenzaban a reír y bromear como si hubieran estado juntas toda la vida y no se acabaran de reencontrar. El ver a su madre así, sonriendo y riendo le saco una sonrisa sincera al menor de los Kirk, ya era tiempo de que alguien le quitara la amargura que tenía casi todo el tiempo su madre. Y tal parecía que Amanda Grayson sería una persona importante en la familia Kirk

[…]

Salió corriendo sin importar los gritos de su madre a sus espaldas. Necesitaba urgentemente estar solo. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba huir. Desaparecer nuevamente.

La camiseta negra que se había puesto esa misma mañana se pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo con cada paso que daba. Las gotas de lluvia le impedían ver bien hacia donde se dirigía, pero mientras fuera lejos de esa casa que solo albergaba tristes y dolorosos recuerdos él estaría bien.

Entonces reacciono. Había corrido lo suficiente como para estar casi a punto de llegar al pueblo. Podía ver las luces que anunciaban su inminente llegada. Se detuvo a medio paso, al tiempo que se inclinaba tomando sus rodillas en el camino para recuperar el aliento perdido por la caminata.

A su alrededor la claridad del día se había ido mientras el viento se mantenía constante, soplando y alborotando su cabello.

Jim entendía que debería buscar un lugar donde resguardarse. Por el contario aún se encontraba apoyado en sus rodillas inhalando y exhalando. Normalizando su respiración incluso cuando esta se había normalizado unos cuantos minutos atrás. El tiempo corría y ahora podía divisar las lejanas luces de la ciudad, ese núcleo que poco a poco se alzaba convirtiéndose en una gran urbe. Transitada por humanos como por extranjeros desde hace un par de décadas.

La falta de gotas acariciando su espalda lo alejo de su mente distrayéndole lo suficiente como para notar la sombra que se posaba junto a él, anunciando la presencia de otra persona. Inmediatamente se enderezo, estirando sus ahora adoloridos músculos sintiéndolos tensos. Adopto una pose defensiva evitando estremecerse de frío, el cual no había notado hasta ese momento por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros y a pesar de que intentaba impedir que su cuerpo se estremeciera le resultaba un poco imposible.

La oscuridad del lugar le obstaculizaba ver bien el rostro de su acompañante pero si la postura de este era correcta, lo que menos buscaba era iniciar una pelea con un tonto que se detenía a mitad de la carretera para impregnarse del agua de lluvia raramente vista en Iowa durante esas fechas.

El extraño alargo su mano derecha en la cual llevaba un abrigo. Ni siquiera se conocían y ¿le estaba dando un abrigo? ¿Quién carajo era ese tipo? Porque sí, era un tipo, del sexo masculino. La ligera fragancia de hombre lo delataba y el hecho de no tener una complexión femenina confirmaba las sospechas de Jim.

-¿Quién eres?-el tono de voz de Jim había sido menos seguro de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

-En este momento soy la persona que impedirá que sufras una pulmonía-respondió el extraño en tono profundo. Esa modulación la había escuchado en otra parte pero, ¿Dónde?- Vamos -volvió a extender el abrigo dando un paso más cerca de Jim y pasándolo con una sola mano sobre sus hombros. La cercanía le hizo apreciar a Jim que su acompañante era un par de centímetros más alto que él y le dejaba ver una perfecta nariz acompañada de una profunda mirada marrón.

Jim había visto esa misma mirada un par de veces antes. Solo debía recordar donde y cuando…

Comenzaron a caminar hacia un auto, que Kirk no había notado hasta el momento. La sombrilla sobre sus cabezas los protegía a ambos de la lluvia que empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte. Jim se movía por inercia siendo empujado por la mano que reposaba sobre su espalda baja sin embargo su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí. Intentaba recordar cuando y donde había visto esa misma mirada.

Su mente no era de mucha ayuda, se resistía a sus intentos de…

¡SU VULCANO!

Esa mirada es la misma que la de su vulcano, el del bar de Georgia y por el que visito el mismo bar tres semanas esperando volver a verlo.

Pero también es la misma mirada de Amanda Grayson, el mismo color, ¡LOS MISMOS OJOS!

Amanda le había dicho que tenía un hijo con su esposo. Ellos estaban de visita en la Tierra, se encontraban en San Francisco cuando vio a Winona, gritando su nombre y gritando como colegialas por volver a verse (Jim había admitido que le hubiera gustado ver a su madre en esa faceta, lo que le gano un pequeño zape de parte de la aludida).

El hijo de Amanda es mayor que Jim por tres años y estaba por terminar una carrera, sin embargo ambas mujeres no le dijeron nada al rubio, solo se habían mirado con complicidad y cambiaron de tema. Kirk no insistió en el tema y lo dio por terminado.

Pero ahora aquí estaba, junto al hijo de Amanda Grayson y el mismo vulcano del que quedó prendado hace ya casi 7 meses. No tenía ni idea de que decir.

-¿Spock?-soltó el rubio desde el asiento del copiloto y con la mirada al frente, perdiéndose la expresión de sorpresa en el vulcano.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-He de suponer que te has encontrado con mi madre, Amanda Grayson ¿no es así?-el vulcano ignoro la pregunta del rubio respondiendo con otra aunque ya conocía de ante mano lo que diría el otro.

-Sí. Ella y mi madre son amigas, me ha dicho tu nombre si es lo que quieres saber-replico Kirk adivinando la dirección de los pensamientos del moreno.- Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-…-

El vulcano no respondió y ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, solo roto por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el parabrisas del auto y sus respiraciones. Kirk reflexionaba sobre esto, encontrando que le gustaba. Parecía como si Spock y él se conocieran de toda la vida, a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaban juntos en un mismo lugar y entablaran conversación alguna.

No hablaron, no era necesario aún, una mirada les basto para ser conscientes de lo que muy probablemente comenzaría, de lo que sería de ellos después de esa noche.

Quizá no estarían juntos, quizá se irían cada uno por su lado, quizá podrían comenzar una relación. Quizá duraría. Jim haría que funcionara. Porque por una vez supo, sin necesidad de preguntarlo, que estaba en el lugar correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ahora si, ¿qué tal? ¿Muy mal? ¿Pasable? ¿Algo? ¿Nada? Se aceptan sugerencias y correcciones. De verdad me gustaría que me digan lo que les pareció el capítulo, para mi esta perfecto pero quizá debí haber explicado con más detalle o no sé. En fin... Les debo una aclaración, la historia estaba pensada para que fueran mínimo cinco capítulos sin embargo cuando estaba terminando de escribir este capítulo me pareció perfecto que fuera el final ya que no quiero ahondar en el tema de la madre de Jim u otras cosas. Aunque como lectora pediría más capítulos, como escritora es el final para mi.

Tengo planeada la continuación... PERO...solo son planes, y un borrador pero eso no cuenta. El punto es que, no sé cuanto tarde en redactarlo, tengo más planes y proyectos además del hecho de que quiero dejar de escribir por un tiempo. No me maten (si es que lo quieren), es solo que me estréso mucho últimamente y no quiero ilusionar a las personas con hacer algo y al final no hacer nada. Les pido comprensión, en caso de que escriba algo "relativamente bueno" sin duda lo publicaré, con eso no hay problema.

Creo que ha sido todo por el momento. Si tienen alguna duda y no quieren dejar un comentario pueden mandarme un mensaje privado, tienen mi promesa de que contestaré a la mayor brevedad posible.

Un caluroso abrazo de mi parte

S.

*Nota: Volví a revisar el texto y me di cuenta de que hay algunas "incoherencias", empezando por el principio, se supone que es un sueño, Jim no es Capitán de la Flota Estelar y su madre tampoco, en realidad su madre solo es jefa de ingeniería en el Kepler (lo invente, para que concordara), Jim solo sueña con ello, durante esa edad él no quiere ser nada referente a la Flota pero su subconsciente lo traiciona. Sam tampoco es padre, ¡se acaba de casar hace un par de meses!

Sin embargo Tarso si ocurrió, es solo que para mi una pesadilla se puede mezclar con un sueño, como el ser Capitán de una nave, de niño (creo) él quería serlo luego paso lo de la hambruna y esos sueños se desvanecieron.


End file.
